


Inebriation

by MKVulture



Series: Inebriation [1]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Anticipation, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Hotels, M/M, Mild Smut, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKVulture/pseuds/MKVulture
Summary: Friends Matt and Dom get drunk, and stay in a hotel.Hi all. This is my first submission, and while I am an avid reader, I'm pretty new to writing. Hope you enjoy it.





	Inebriation

My eyes opened to almost darkness. Its fucking hot in here and its because I'm under a duvet and blanket wearing skinny jeans. No T shirt though, the half memory of pulling it over my head while mostly asleep comes back to me. This explains why my jeans are partially undone too, but I must have given up on those before I got them off.

Matt and I had ended up in this twin room, after some barbecue that had turned into all day drinking, and the thought of a couple of hours in a car to get back to mine was not very appealing, with the threat of an early hangover appearing on the way.  
"We'll just get a hotel Dom, theres a travelodge over that river.. " Matts suggestion was a fair one. So we staggered here taking the piss out of each other for me being arseholed by 3pm and Matt drinking from the daintiest prosecco glass that ever existed. Good fun. It always is with Matt though. 

The hotel was pretty full, hence the double room.  
"Oh fucking nice one, I can't wait to listen to you snore all night, Matthew."  
"Fuck off! I don't snore you prick"  
And we laughed at our accompanying dramatic eye rolls, and stumbled to the room. 

And as far as I can tell, he was right about the snoring.

I sit up and let my eyes adjust to the light level. It's dark, aside from the little bit of light coming in through the curtain gap from the lamp on the outside wall. The room has an almost monochrome tone because of it, and only the curtains show that colours are still present. 

I get up, grateful to have the duvet off, and stagger slightly because of the booze that's still in my system. I probably need to drink some water and I glance around to get my bearings.  
That's when I see Matt in the bed next to mine. He clearly had more success at undressing than I did. And I am stopped in my tracks. He's laid on his back, shirtless, bedding bundled over his legs, the contours of his naked torso visible in shadow. And the contrast of light and dark is a blessing and a curse because I can't take my eyes off him. I should get that water now, but instead I find myself gently moving forward towards where he sleeps. He looks beautiful, his pale skin reflecting light, and its like sorcery has been used on me. 

Im just staring at how perfect he looks and I know I can't touch him, but I so want to. My hand is over his chest before I know it, however, and I just stop myself before it makes contact with his skin. It hovers there and I'm acutely aware of the blood pounding through my veins, and the rhythm of my breath all of a sudden. What the fuck am I doing? For what seems like an eternity I stand, painfully close to that skin, so close to being able to caress his body like in the hundred fantasies I've had before.  
Im glad of these jeans covering because I realise I'm hard, and I'm fucked if he wakes up now, even more so if this erection was free of its constraints.  
Suddenly though he makes a small gasp and it's this that breaks the spell. I snatch my hand away, but I'm too scared to move away for fear of making a sound. I can feel the fear and shame behind my eyes for even daring to be in this position, start to creep in. But he doesn't stir thank fuck , and my legs suddenly want to work again. I back away and retreat towards the bathroom, relieved, but already anticipating the mixed feelings I'm going to have about this when the visual memory inevitably pops up into my horniest moments soon enough.  
But then the intensity of it all ramps right back up, as a dry sounding "Dom?" cuts through the silence. 

****************

Im aware that I'm drunk, or was drunk when I got in here. I'm really fucking comfy though and I know if I don't move a single muscle I can stay in this zone of thought without feeling my body yet. Or more accurately, without crashing into a hangover headfirst. Like a pissed version of meditation. I've just heard a noise, it's Dom's bedsprings, I think he's getting out of bed. I'm not opening my eyes, not falling into that fucking trap. I hope he's alright, and not going to throw up everywhere. I don't hear running anyway so he's probably fine. I hear one footstep. I wonder what he's doing? I'm listening intently now, the sensory deprivation I've managed to hold has made for acute hearing and the new sounds are his footsteps across the floor. Where is he going? Not the bathroom? He's closer now, he's got to be next to this bed, and I know he is because I can smell his aftershave or rather what remains of it after the day, and fresh sweat and it floats into my consciousness a little too nicely . 

But what is he doing? I sense a slight movement that I can't quite place and I can feel a warmth over my chest, my mind gives me the visual of a hand, Dom's hand to be precise (DOMS FUCKING HAND) , there with the silhouette of the man himself right there next to me. Im still and silent but I am so close to properly awake now, in that intense as fuck limbo while wondering if he's going to touch me, and my heart is pounding audibly I'm sure, and I can barely fucking breathe with the anticipation.  
I discover my cock is rigid when it twitches involuntarily and pushes against the duvet causing my breath to hitch, and I gasp lightly. The heat above my chest disappears. FUCK. And I daren't open my eyes because this moment is just too uncertain and I feel like we'd both be deer in headlights. But now I hear his footsteps moving away again and wish I had opened my eyes because this distance of feet seems like miles now.  
But then in what feels like a moment of triumph, I manage to utter one word. 

"Dom?" 

**********


End file.
